


Sammy

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A slip of the tongue leads to an interesting conversation.





	Sammy

“What did you just call me??” Sam’s face was a mixture of confusion and amusement which only made you feel worse about your little slip-up. Your mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form any coherent words as your heart dropped into your stomach.

Obviously, that was just something Dean called him, a brother thing. You would never have called him Moose because that was Crowley’s thing so what on earth had possessed you to call him – “What did you just call me?” Sam asked a little softer now as if to just clarify he had heard you correctly. 

Unable to look up at him, you frowned, and a sigh escaped you as your shoulders slumped. “I am so sorry, I didn’t realise that it was- that I wasn’t- I just- can we forget this ever happened?” Your tone was hopeful but when the request was met with silence you began to panic. Was this an unknown line you simply shouldn’t have crossed? Did he hate you now? Was he offended? 

“What did you call me?” He was closer now, his feet now in your eyeline as you stared at the floor. Your heart was pounding and you weren’t sure if it was the situation or the close proximity of the younger Winchester. 

“Sammy?” You said quietly, nervous and unsure as you prepared yourself for some form of chastisement. 

Sam’s heart did that little flip thing it had done when you’d first called him that. He took in a sharp intake of breath and felt his blood rushing south. There was just something about the way it had fallen from your lips that made his skin tingle and for a moment he fought the urge to kiss you. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence you dragged your eyes from their spot on the carpet, up his gigantic form to meet his warm, tender gaze. The soft smile on his lips set your nerves on edge for entirely different reasons and you felt your heart begin to race. 

“Was- Is that okay?” The words came out hesitantly as your eyes searched his for an answer.

“Yeah.” He breathed, a wider smile now appearing in contrast to his furrowed brow and slightly confused glint to his eyes. Sam had no idea why his body reacted in such a way to you simply saying his name, but he knew he didn’t want you to stop. “I- I like it when you call me that.”


End file.
